Beyond Mutation: An Angels Memories
by Chronoslide
Summary: Beyond Mutation spin-off. Michael Jacob Moore aka Seraphim is having trouble with his past and memories. Will the professor provide the answers he desperatly seeks?
1. What's in a dream?

Night was a time for rest. For most people anyway. But Michael was different. Other than the fact he was 8' tall, blue with 4 wings and a tail. He had problems with sleeping because of the dreams he got from being a child. Since joining the others at the Xavier institute his dreams have become less frequent, but no less intense. And that is why he lay awake this night. Thoughts of scientist and drugs filled his mind. He gripped the bedframe bending it with his immense strength before getting up and heading out of his room. As the door closed behind him the bed collapsed  
  
As he reached the kitchen he found Kurt inside making himself a sandwich.  
  
"Gutten Morgan Michael" he said after looking at the clock. It was indeed morning, but only by 2 hours  
  
"What are you doing up Kurt?"  
  
"I have ze munchies. Vould you like a sandvich?"  
  
"No I just came for a glass of water" he said picking up a glass and heading to the kitchen sink  
  
"You never seem to sleep my fruend? Is zere a problem?"  
  
"It's nothing. I just get nightmares sometimes" he said taking a drink  
  
"Like vhat? If you don't mind me asking"  
  
"I don't really know. I keep seeing these scientists. The same ones over and over. They keep injecting this green liquid into me and making me drink an orange one"  
  
"Maybe it is a memory"  
  
"It feels like a memory, but I really hope it isn't."  
  
An awkward silence filled the room as both mutants tail swayed behind them  
  
"Vell I'm going back to bed. I hope you find some answers"  
  
Michael watched him leave and waited for a while  
  
"Me to"  
  
The next morning didn't come quick enough for Michael, but too quick for those who had to go to school. He headed straight to the professors office hoping for some answers.  
  
He knocked and heard the professor call him to enter. He did and saw the professor sitting behind his desk marking papers. Seeing Michael he lowered his pen and smiled  
  
"How may I help you Michael?"  
  
"Good Morning Professor. Logan told me you once helped him with his memories. I keep getting these nightmares which I'm not sure about. They feel like memories, but I'm not sure"  
  
The professor sat for a moment deep in thought before looking back up to him.  
  
"I can do my best Michael, but I can not promise anything"  
  
"I understand professor" he said taking a seat  
  
"I must warn you. You will see all that I see"  
  
"I understand"  
  
Michael closed his eyes and waited for the professor to begin  
  
There is a baby crying outside a door. A slender blonde women opened the door to see the baby. She stood in shock for a few seconds before she picked the basket up and closed the door  
  
'My mother' Michael thought  
  
She picks the baby out of the basket and hugged him tight.  
  
"Shh Shh" she said gently rocking him.   
  
The baby stopped crying. And then she realized something different. On his back were five extra limbs. Four were like baby birds wings. The last was a tail.  
  
She placed him back in the basket before walking back in shock. She fell to her knees and begins to cry.  
  
'What's wrong mother?' he thought again, but he couldn't do a thing  
  
She stood up and wiped her tears away and picked the baby up again. She looked at him and smiled. Taking him into her bedroom.  
  
"What was that professor?" Michael asked once he had stopped reading his mind  
  
"That was a repressed memory. And not a normal repression. It seems it has been forced upon you"  
  
"So are you saying I was there at that time? I can't remember a baby"  
  
"I believe you were the child Michael."  
  
"How? He wasn't blue. And he had no fur"  
  
"Maybe your current appearance has a connection with your repressed memories" he pondered furrowing his brow  
  
"Can you try again professor?"  
  
"I'll need some time. Come back in a few hours."  
  
"Of course" he said getting up and leaving  
  
The professor closed his eyes and rubbed his temple  
  
As Michael walked through the mansion trying to find something to do while the professor prepared himself. He was going to go outside when Logan saw him and called after him  
  
"Seraphim!"   
  
Michael turned and saw his friend  
  
"What is it Logan?" he said walking toward him  
  
"Training session in 5" he said popping his claws and walking outside  
  
"I'll be there. Just don't try and clip my wings again."  
  
Logan laughed, but continued on his way. Michael headed upstairs to put his uniform on. He returned soon wearing a leather vest and coat that cut for his wings. His leather trousers were cut short and held up by a yellow belt with an 'X' on the buckle. He wore no gloves or boots and wrapped his lower wings around his legs.   
  
Once outside with the others he quickly began his training. Taking flight he flew above the others dodging laser beams. He landed behind one of the guns pulled it at the ground and hit the other guns and robots with it.  
  
As he did a spinning disk flew at him. Kitty quickly grabbed his hand and the disk went straight through him  
  
"Thank you Miss. Pryde." He said quite startled  
  
"How many times Michael. It's Kitty" she said with a smile  
  
"Sorry...Kitty" he said as the battle continued.   
  
Taking flight again Michael dodged more laser beams and a bad shot from Scott. He flew past a tree that had a large shard of ice sticking out of it. He pulled it from the tree and pushed it down the barrel of a laser. It exploded sending shards of ice and metal around the grounds knocking Michael down.   
  
Kurt quickly teleported to him and teleported him away to safety  
  
"Are you ok Michael?" he asked checking for wounds  
  
"No I am fine it just caught me by surprise" he said getting to his feet "Thank you...Kurt"  
  
"Vhat happened to Mister. Vagner?"  
  
"I was told off by Miss. Pry...Kitty again"  
  
"You're to polite mien fruend. Come on ve better get back before Logan makes us do laps"  
  
Michael laughed as he and Kurt teleported to the mansion roof were Seraphim took flight once more. Flying between 2 lasers, which destroyed each other, he saw Amara melting the legs of robots walking toward her. She was grabbed from behind by one which she hadn't heard coming. Michael quickly came to her aid by ripping its arms from its body. Amara turned round and melted the rest of its body.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Moore" she said as she ran after another robot  
  
"Call me Michael" he called after, but she didn't hear him.  
  
A shot to his back made him fall over once more. He quickly dodged his way out of more lasers before jumping on the gun, ripping it from the ground and throwing it at a group robots. After an explosion destroying most of them. Michael ran up to the remaining robots and finished the job.  
  
An hour or so later they had finished training. Michael was egar to get back to the professor and learn more about his past. He knocked on the door and sure enough the professor was expecting him  
  
"Come in Michael. I was impressed by your performance this morning. I hope to see more like that."  
  
"Thank you professor, but I think you know what I'm here"  
  
"Indeed. Please take a seat" he said indicating a chair  
  
Michael quickly took a seat and closed his eyes  
  
The baby was now a toddler. His wings had grown feathers and he could fly for short times. The blonde women sat over several books with a look of thought on her face. She quickly picked up a pad and scribbled something down. The boy flew over to her and sat on the table  
  
"What you doing mommy?" he asked with a sweet smile on his face  
  
"I'm doing work for Professor. Stewart. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm bored mommy. I want to play"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. If you give me another hour I'll play with you"  
  
"How long is an hour?"  
  
"Well once the little hand moves from the 9 to the 10 then that will be an hour"  
  
"Ok" he said smiling sweetly before jumping down and running to the living room  
  
About a minute later he came running back in.  
  
"Has it been an hour yet Mommy?"  
  
She smiled and let out a little laugh  
  
"Yes. Now come on what do you want to do?"  
  
"Yay!!" he shouted grabbing his moms hand and taking her outside  
  
Michael smiled to himself as the professor moved back  
  
"Professor. I enjoy seeing myself and my mother, but could you show me more closer to the time I was turned into this?"  
  
"Michael. The mind is not made of layers. It is a honeycomb that takes many different paths. It would be very difficult to find what you wish me to straight away"  
  
"Hmmmm. I understand. Thank you professor. I shall return later" he said getting up to leave  
  
"Very well Michael. You should get some breakfast"  
  
Michael felt his stomach rumble and he laughed.  
  
"I suppose you are right" he said gently closing the door behind him  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I started writing this for my Beyond Mutation fic, but it has grown too big and I have so many ideas for him he's getting his own fic. Expect appearances from OCs that appear in Beyond Mutation. I hope you like my character and hope you don't see it as a rip-off of Wolverines story with the memory loss and scientists. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	2. A better offer?

Thanks oasiskat for your review. Honored? Hmm someone was sweet talking me. Well it worked! Sorry, but Michael isn't Kurt's brother, but I can see were your coming from.

Michael was quick to finish his breakfast, but that didn't help him at all. I would be at least another hour before the professor could once again probe his mind and memories. Michael was getting quite worried. If he had indeed had memories repressed then he could be a lot older or younger than he believes himself to be. He looked at his hands. The claw like finger nails. The fur, the blue fur. How could he forget how all this had happened to him?  
  
Sighing he headed upstairs to his room were he had left his inducer. He put it on and waited a second for the hologram to appear.   
  
The wings and tail disappeared. As did the fur. His body shrunk to 6', his muscles also shrunk and his clothes formed around his 'new' body. His long indigo hair turned brunette and his cat like eyes turned normal and green. His features turned to that of a handsome young man. No longer the angry cat he was now human. He was now Jacob Moore (I'll only refer to him as Jacob in speech otherwise he will be Michael or Seraphim). The man Michael believed himself to be if he was not a mutant. He kept his surname in memory of his mother and adopted his middle name in-case anyone made a guess at who he was.  
  
Michael sighed as he left the room. He hated Jacob. He made Michael feel like a coward. He longed for the day he could walk through the streets and not be shouted at or insulted and in some cases attacked. But those days were long off. If they were ever to come in his lifetime.  
  
He saw Scott on his way down the stairs and smiled at him  
  
"Are you Michael or Jacob now?" he asked with a slight laugh  
  
"As long as you don't call me Mutie scum I'm fine" Michael said continuing down the stairs  
  
"Hey are you ok? This isn't about me nearly hitting you this morning is it?"  
  
He stopped and turned to his leader  
  
"No. I'm sorry Scott I have a lot on my mind" he said before continuing down the stairs and outside toward the garage.  
  
Climbing in to his car he quickly left the grounds of the mansion. (Yes he has a car even though he can fly) He was nearly in Bayville when he heard a noise from the back seat. He pulled over and turned his seat. Lifting a sheet he found Neil Bradshaw asleep.  
  
Sighing he shook the young man awake  
  
"Huh wha?... Hey Jakie" he said with his smile  
  
Michael sighed again. As Neil climbed over the seat  
  
"Jacob. Not Jakie. What are you doing in my car?"  
  
"Hiding from Logan. He's had it in for me ever since I crashed his motorbike"  
  
Michael tried not to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself. "Well I'm going to take you to school then. Your already an hour late"  
  
"Aw man come on Jakie. Let's do something fun. I mean they already think I'm ill or something. We could go cruising for chicks."  
  
"I'm taking you to school"  
  
Neil crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "Fine, but were listening to my music" he said turning the radio on  
  
Michael turned it off only for Neil to turn it back on again. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On  
  
Finally reaching the end of his fuse. Michael ripped the radio from the car and through it out of his window  
  
"Hey why'd you do that?"  
  
Michael let out a low growl making Neil shut up, but as he did a large amount of rocks fell across the road behind them  
  
"What was that?" Neil shouted sticking his head out of the window  
  
"I think I can guess" Michael said turning his inducer off. Revealing him still in uniform. "Take the wheel"  
  
"Are you serious!?" Neil said, but as he did Michael stood up from his seat and took flight from the car. "Shit shit shit" Neil shouted jumping into the driving seat and continuing down the road.  
  
Michael flew at great speed toward were the rocks had fallen. And sure enough Lance Alvers was waiting for him. Quickly tackling him and knocking him down . Hearing something slicing through the air Michael quickly side stepped and grabbed what was coming. Toads tongue.  
  
"Muh oh" Toad said sounding muffled.   
  
Pulling on his tongue, Michael threw Toad into the cliff face behind him. Michael was about to hit him before Blob came from behind wrapping his arms around Michaels arms and top wings, causing immense pain.  
  
Flicking his wings up to Fred's nose causing him to sneeze and let go. Michael turned and picked Fred up slamming him into a cliff side. Not forgetting Lance who was slowly getting to his feet. Michael grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked before Fred grabbed his tail and swung him into the cliff side.  
  
As he tried to get his bearings back Fred knocked him on to his front. Stamping on his back and grabbing his tail Fred started to pull at him causing intense pain. Before Fred ripped his tail from his body. Neil came and slammed 2 sledge hammers from his arms into Fred's chest. He stumbled back and Neils hands returned to normal  
  
"Do you think that will stop me like that? I'm unmovable!"  
  
"No, but these..." he said while his arms turned into VERY large blades "...will cut you down before you can even touch me"  
  
Fred stared him down for a while before backing off   
  
"Now what do you want?" Michael said getting to his feet  
  
"Magneto wants to speak with you" Lance said getting to his feet and clutching his ribs  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hey we're jubst the messengers" Toad said while holding his hand over his painful tongue  
  
"Well I have things to do" Michael said turning his inducer back on and heading away from the 4 mutants. Neil turned his arms back to normal and followed him.  
  
"He knows why your like you are!" Lance shouted after him  
  
Michael froze in his tracks. The professor was having trouble finding his memories, but if Magneto already knew... No. He couldn't trust Magneto. He continued on his way to the car. They both quickly got back in and headed toward the high school  
  
"What did Lance mean?" Neil asked after a few minutes of silence  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
"It made you think for a while"  
  
"It's nothing" he growled without taking his eyes from the road  
  
"Are you supposed to be different or something? Not blue?"  
  
Silence  
  
"I bet you were meant to be green. You look like you'd suit green"  
  
Michael growled again  
  
'Were is Alex when you need him' he thought as he continued down the road  
  
"Or red. You would look cool if you were all red."  
  
Thankfully the school was coming into sight. After nearly throwing Neil out of the car Michael continued on his way back toward the mansion hoping his doubts could be answered by the professor.

=====

Michael is about 6 now. He sits on the floor of the living room coloring in a picture book with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. There was a knock at the door. Since his mom was out he assumed it was her and ran to the door to open it, but it wasn't.

A tall man dressed in all black stood before him. His silver hair was buzz cut ,a scar ran down his cheek and he wore dark glasses

"Who are you?" Michael asked backing away slowly from the door

He grinned as he took his sun glasses off. "My name is Mr.Smith. Is your mom in?"

Michael spread his wings in an attempt to intimidate Mr.Smith "No."

"That's a shame. Can I wait for her?"

"She'll be away for a while" he said whipping his tail behind him.

Mr. Smith didn't even flinch at the loud crack of Michaels tail. "Well I have no plans. I'll wait" he said sitting down on the sofa. he noticed the coloring book. "Did you color these?"

Michael lowered his defense slightly. "Yeah"

"There good. How old are you?" he said flicking through the book

"5 and 3/4"

He laughed "Wow that's good for a 5 and 3/4 year old"

"Thanks" Michael said as his wings fell to his sides once more

"What's your name son?"

"Michael, but mommy calls me her Seraphim"

"So Michael. Can you fly?"

"Yeah I do it all the time, but mommy says I shouldn't 'cause I could hurt myself"

"I bet your a great flyer. Could you show me?"

"Yeah sure!" he said excitedly starting to flap his wings. He lapped the room at incredible speed. "See" he said floating in front of him

"I do" he said pulling out a gun and shooting him in the chest.

Michael fell straight to the floor, but managed to get to his feet. He saw sticking out of his chest a dart and he began to feel drowsy. Before he fell over Michael jumped at him and hit him across the face with his tail. A large crack was heard as Michael shattered his cheek and jaw bones. He soon fell over unconscious.

"Mutie scum" he heard Mr.Smith say before he totally blacked out

======

"I recognize him from my dreams" Michael said to the professor

"As who?" the professor asked

"Just a face"

Professor Xavier furrowed his brow and pondered for a while"The more and more I see the more likely it seems some awful experiment was conducted on you"

"Me too. This is killing me. Is there no way you could hurry up?"

"I am sorry Michael. I wish I could, but I can't go faster than I am."

Michael got to his feet and walked over to the door. "Thank you professor" he said before closing the door behind him

The professor closed his eyes and sat back in his wheelchair

'Scott, Hank. Could you come to my office' he said telepathically

He entwined his fingers and rested his head on his hands

"Poor Michael"

Michael walked down to the danger room and turned it up to level 9

_'Real or simulated danger?'_ a computerized voice asked

Michael growled and hit the button for real danger. He quickly entered and the door closed behind him

About 2 hours later he left beaten and bruised his uniform ripped to shreds, but he had one thing on his mind and he was damned if injuries were going to stop him. Some unfortunate news awaited him on his return to the professors office however.  
  
The professor had left with Scott and Hank to meet a new mutant Cerebro had found. Michael let a tear run down his cheek as he turned and headed out the door. Removing his inducer and throwing it into a bush, he took flight and disappeared from view  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 2 is here! So where could he be going? (If you can't guess) I have just realized Michael has the same name as one of my favorite authors/filmmakers. It wasn't intended, but hey what a coincidence eh? Also has anyone else noticed the irony of Kurt having a device that gives him the same power as his mother? No? Just me then. Oh well. Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	3. Who is Mr Smith?

WARNING!!! Quite graphic violence ahead. Don't read if easily offended

* * *

"I don't understand professor" Scott started as he flew the Blackbird to the co-ordinates given to him "Why are we going to these co-ordinates?"  
  
The professor was deep in thought and didn't here him  
  
"Professor?" he said reaching out and touching his shoulder  
  
Charles jolted in his seat and knocked his hand away  
  
"Sorry professor. You haven't explained why we are going there"  
  
"We are going to see an old friend who may be of help to us." he said trying to concentrate again  
  
"With what though?"  
  
"Michael. He's having memory problems. And some of the things he is holding onto need to be clarified"  
  
"What about Beast? He and Michael are practically identical, can't he tell you what you need to know?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no Scott" Beast said returning from the back of the jet   
  
"Ok, but at least met me know what we're looking for"  
  
"That" the professor said as they flew over a hill with a large white building atop of it.   
  
Landing near it the trio began to make their way to the building. The village around the building seemed deserted. Like no one had lived there for years. Walls were riddled with bullet holes, timber was burned and animal bones lay in the streets. Scott shuddered as he felt the ghosts of the villagers surrounded him.  
  
"This is creepy" he mumbled as they closed in on the building.  
  
A guard stood at the gate, but let them in regardless. Seeing his easy going behavior around Mutants like Hank Prof X assumed this was common place  
  
After a short while they managed to get inside and were greeted by a short man with a bad black wig. He was also accompanied by another man. Mr. Smith. The left side of his face was permanently disfigured from a heavy blow to it.  
  
"Professor Xavier it has been a long time" said the short man  
  
"It has indeed Professor Stewart"  
  
"Who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Scott Sommers and Dr. Hank McCoy"  
  
"Hank McCoy? THE Hank McCoy"  
  
"If you mean the chemist then I believe so" Hank said approaching him  
  
"I've heard a lot about your formula. The one that increased your strength."  
  
"I hope you do not expect me to tell you the formula. I have kept it all a secret."  
  
"Why surely it would be of great use to others"  
  
"I have destroyed all evidence because of the Beast you see before you. It transformed me"  
  
"I see. Well how may I help you professor?"  
  
"Professor Stewart. James. Have you ever had a women named Moira Moore work for you?"  
  
"Moira Moore?" he said thinking and walking over to a computer and flicking through a database "No. No-one of that name"  
  
"Anybody with the surname Moore?"  
  
"We have a John Moore, but no women. I'm sorry professor"  
  
"Not at all. You have been more than helpful" he said as the trio left.  
  
"Watch them" Stewart whispered to Smith. He nodded in reply as the short scientist walked away  
  
When outside Scott turned to the professor. "I didn't trust him"  
  
"No and your right not to. Moira did work there, but she had died saving Michaels life. Professor Stewart has been trying to create superhuman soldiers to fight against mutants, but his formulas did not work on humans. That is why the village has become a ghost town." 

The three looked around the town. A gentle breeze blew through giving them chills.

"The drug only works with the X gene. Without it the drug pulls the body apart from the inside. This is why he needed mutants. This is why he needed Michael"  
  
"And this is my fault" Beast said clenching his fist  
  
"No Hank. This is the work of Professor Stewart. Although your work was the catalyst, he took it past its barrier. We should return to the mansion" The professor said heading back to the Blackbird  
  
"Should we tell Michael?" Scott asked as he caught up  
  
"No. I do not believe he is ready for this revelation."  
  
"HEY!!" a voice shouted behind them  
  
It was Mr. Smith. He stopped them and began to talk to hem  
  
=== Meanwhile ===  
  
With a heavy thump Michael landed outside the brotherhoods house. Lance and Pietro were outside throwing a football between them  
  
"Uh oh." Lance said before getting hit in the side of the head by the football. He growled before knocking Pietro to the ground with a tremor.  
  
Michael walked up to Lance who backed into the wall. He growled  
  
"Were do I find Magneto?"  
  
"I dunno man. He finds us" Lance said trying to get as far away as possible, but with a wall in the way he wasn't going anywhere  
  
As if on cue a large metal ball floated down from the sky landing behind him. Michael got inside and sighed as it closed behind him. A few minutes later it opened once more and Michael was in a large room of solid metal. 5 People stood in the middle of it. Pyro, Sabertooth, Colossus, Gambit and Magneto.  
  
"Ahh Seraphim. It is good to see you" Magneto said as he floated toward him  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"To help you. To make you the mutant you were meant to be!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can get show you your past. I can tell you all that the professor has kept hidden from you"  
  
"The professor hasn't held anything from me"  
  
"Oh really?" he said as a large screen floated toward the 2. It turned on and there were Scott, Hank and Charles talking to Mr.Smith  
  
"No"  
  
"He doesn't believe you are ready for the truth, but I do. And I will tell you"  
  
"How do I know that is not Mystique?" he asked pointing to the screen  
  
"Need more convincing?" he asked as a door opened behind them.  
  
Michaels eyed widened and filled with tears as he saw the women standing there. A slender blonde walked into the room and saw Michael. She stopped raising her hand to her mouth her eyes filling with tears  
  
"M-M-Michael?" she asked taking tentative steps toward him  
  
"M-M-Mother?" he asked back as she ran to him and hugged him "I thought...I saw..."  
  
"Ssh son. I thought you were killed by professor Stewart"  
  
"You see Michael. Charles kept your mother hidden from you. He didn't think you were ready, but I know you are" Magneto said as Michael and his mother ended their embrace.  
  
"Why doesn't he trust me?"  
  
"He has his reasons, but you should not have this kept from you."  
  
"So why am I like this?"  
  
"All in good time. You need to prove to me you have severed all ties with the X-men"  
  
"I won't fight them. They are my friends. Not for any cost"  
  
"You misunderstand. I'm going to send you to professor Stewart. Who better to learn your past from?"  
  
Michael growled and clenched his fists before getting back into the metal sphere.  
  
===  
  
"Why did you really come professor X? That's what they call you right? Professor X" Smith said staring the 3 down  
  
"We came for Moira Moore, but she is not here so we're leaving" Scott said standing in front of the professor. His hand on his visor, just in case  
  
"Easy tiger. Let the grown ups talk"  
  
Scott squinted his eyes (but you couldn't see, duh) and gritted his teeth. His fingers hovering over the 'trigger'  
  
"Scott has explained to you. We came to see Moira, but she is not here"  
  
"Professor, we know about your powers. Come on. What did you read in our minds"  
  
"Things I am sure your wife would be very interested to know. Good day Mr. Smith" Charles said turning away from him. Hank followed, but Scott hesitated for a second still aiming toward Mr.Smith. He eventually turned away and followed the other 2. Just as they got back onto the Blackbird the radar detected a metal sphere heading toward their location.  
  
"What are the Acolytes doing here?" Scott asked as he stared at the radar  
  
"I am afraid it is not Magneto or his Acolytes. It's Michael."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It seems Magneto has convinced Michael to join him"  
  
The sphere flew over the top of them. It opened mid air and Michael jumped out flying toward the laboratory.  
  
He came through a rooftop window landing in the middle of a room full of scientists and guards. Everyone stared at him not moving  
  
"Which one of you is professor Stewart?" he said cracking his tail.  
  
Everyone in the room jumped at the sound and took a step back.   
  
"WHO IS PROFESSOR STEWART!!" he shouted. The guards pulled out rifles and fired at him.   
  
Closing his wings over his body he defended himself from the bullets. He opened his wings and blood fell rolled his white feathers. Forever staining them. Lifting a desk he threw it at a group of guards before knocking others down. A new group came in from the front and fired toward him. He ran across the room ducking behind desks. Glass and liquids from test tubes spilled as bullets destroyed them. Picking up a snapped table leg of the ground he threw it at great speed at the group of guards going straight through ones stomach and sticking into another's back  
  
He grabbed another guard by the head slamming it into a fuse box. Shorting out all the lights in the lab. Shots were randomly fired and screams were echoing around the room. A few seconds later an emergency generator powered up and dim yellow light filled the room. Michaels fur had turned crimson. He stood in the middle of the room with the table leg in his hand. It was also stained crimson. Bodies littered the room and Michael was breathing heavily  
  
'Crack'. He heard the sound of someone stepping on broken glass. Slowly turning he saw someone he was hoping would be there. He dropped the stick and slowly made his way toward him  
  
"Hello Michael. Remember me?"  
  
"Yeah. You'll be glad to realize my coloring has improved"  
  
Mr. Smith laughed as he reached for his gun, but Michael quickly picked up a beaker near him and threw it at him. It exploded in his face. Mr. Smith fell to his knees holding his face as smoke began to rise from it.  
  
Quickly running toward him Michael picked him up slamming him through a wall  
  
"You can't possibly understand how much I hate you" Michael said slamming him against another wall  
  
"Probably as much as I hate you"  
  
Michael threw him through another table smashing test tubes and other beakers. As the chemicals mixed a small explosion caused a fire. Michael picked him up again lifting him off a table.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me? he asked taking his sunglasses off.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!!" Michael shouted once more  
  
"I'M YOUR FATHER!!!"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Ooh now that's a cliffy! He he. Is it harsh to leave you hanging like this? He he I'm evil. Thanks for reading, even if your not reviewing (grrr), but if you are reading please review. Thanks for reading


End file.
